Rot and Rise/Issue 5
Rob was still pale. He sat on the floor, hands and legs shaking. Next to him lay Juana's corpse, with a puddle of thick blood below her crushed skull. Her hair was red, and the hole on her forehead was remarkably noticeable. In the other corner of the room, Alice was speaking to the new man who saved her life. Even though he was a complete stranger, he acted as an educated and nice man. -"How'd you come across this two fine pieces of shit?" asked the man. "Were you high or something?" -"I don't know anymore..." snorted Alice, staring back at Rob. "They just came in through the door, really. Damon and I were so surprised to see other people that we just opened the door for them" The man stood up and patted Alice in the back. In a weird way, they both knew what it was to lose someone, and to know that no matter how they try, they'd never get them back. The man looked back at Alice before directing himself to Rob and smiled at her. He then crouched and started speaking to Rob. "Okay, what it your fucking deal? Did you just come here to attack the girl?" he asked, angrily. -"Man, leave me the fuck alone. You just killed my fucking girlfriend and splashed her blood on my face. Ain't that enough for you? Don't I deserve a fucking break?" Rob asked, retorically. He got a catch in his throat as he tried to respond to the man. "Look, you meddling shit, we were fucking starving. We went on for like two weeks without any food at all. Do you thnik we'll be the same people, shithead? Do you think we'd come here and enjoy some fucking tea and crackers with her? All we saw in the beginning was a fat guy and some girl on a classroom. How fucking hard would it be to steal their shit? Then of course, Mr. Clean came along to save the fucking day. And, Juana is fucking dead and has lead on her skull. Ain't that fucking cool?" The man frowned at Rob and stood back up. He went back to Alice and tried to break down what the man said. "He says he just wanted some food and supplies. And seems to me like fancy leather shoes and a denim jacket from your teacher friend over there. I say we just leave him here. We give him some canned beans and a stick and go our own way" said the man. -"Wait, hold your horses, mister. Who says I'm going with you?" asked Alice with a concerned look. -"I saved your life, missy, Don't I deserve some help? I've been on my own for a long time now, and when I find company you reject me?" said the man. -"I trusted someone. I gave them some shelter and my stuff so they could help themselves. What did I get? A foot on my throat. I'm not trusting anyone until I know them. I knew Mr. Damon really well, and he got his head split into two" answered Alice as she directed herself to the teacher's desk, where she had her coat. -"I know where you're coming from, lady. But you can trust me. I killed the bitch who almost stomped your throat and fed you to those cannibals outside. Ain't that a hint that I'm someone to trust?" said the man, standing up along with Alice. -"Look, I'll have to give you a chance. You saved me and all, but after what happened yesterday, I can't even say I know anyone to this point. I'm sorry, but I have to" she said, straightening her coat. Right away, she directed herself to the door, where the stench of rotting corpses filled the classroom. Alice looked outside and saw something different. Behind the door was something she wasn't prepared for. Something new and dangerous. Something she could not miss. Something she could not take for granted. The man followed her, moving nervously behind her. He did know what was behind the door, but did not want to go through it again. It was not natural. Not holy. Right when Alice was about to open the door, they heard a sound. Rob was behind them, shaking and blushing. It all took a change. If they left the man behind, Alice would for sure have blood on her hands. If they took him along, he could attack once again, and this time would end up killing both of them. What should they do? Cast *Alice *Rob *Delmont Deaths None. Category:Rot and Rise Category:Issues Category:Rot and Rise Issues Category:Juan